Comme d'habitude
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Pour les Nuits d'écriture du FoF : Court OS - Comme d'habitude, elle attendait un message qui ne venait pas.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Message". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide et s'amuser. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

Comme tous les jours depuis le départ de son ami d'enfance, Ran se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Elle avait attendu pendant des jours, qui étaient devenus des semaines, puis des mois une explication. Que c'était-il passé ce soir-là à Tropical Land ? Qu'avait-il vu ? Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas de nouvelles ? Comme tous les jours, elle s'empara précipitamment du courrier, dans l'espoir d'un message de sa part.

Comme tous les soirs, elle fit le ménage après avoir envoyé son père et Conan se coucher. Comme tous les soirs, elle fit durer cette corvée dans l'espoir d'en être tirée par la sonnerie du téléphone, et que ce soit lui. Et comme tous les soirs, elle fut déçue lorsqu'elle eut éliminé le dernier mouton de poussière et que l'appartement était toujours silencieux. Comme tous les soirs, elle vérifia le répondeur, espérant au-moins un message.

Comme toutes les nuits, elle se prépara sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de l'appartement. Comme chaque nuit, elle passa la tête dans la chambre de son père pour s'assurer que son petit frère adoptif était bien installé. Comme d'habitude, il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, ses lunettes posées à portée de main. Comme à chaque fois, Ran s'étonna de voir la couverture étendue parfaitement sur lui, mais un coin prisonnier de sa petite main, comme s'il se préparait à se lever à tout moment. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit. Comme toutes les nuits, elle s'empara lentement de son portable pour regarder ses messages. Et comme toutes les nuits elle soupira en ne voyant pas clignoter le voyant qui indiquerait un nouveau message, reposa délicatement l'objet sur sa table de nuit et se coucha.

Comme d'habitude, elle s'endormit rapidement. Et comme par hasard, au moment où ses yeux à elle se fermèrent pour la nuit, ceux du jeune garçon de la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrirent.

Comme tous les jours, depuis cette sortie au parc d'attraction dont il n'était jamais rentré, il s'était demandé si tout cela valait la peine. Si mentir à sa meilleure amie était vraiment la meilleure solution. Comme tous les jours, il l'avait regardée sourire de plus en plus difficilement au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait et qu'elle ne recevait pas de message de sa part. Comme tous les jours, il avait sorti son portable de sa poche mais l'y avait remis, ne sachant pas quoi écrire.

Comme tous les soirs, Ran était venue le chercher chez son savant fou de voisin, où il avait écouté les nouvelles théories de la scientifique qui cherchait un remède à sa condition. Cependant, comme tous les soirs, il repartait avec le peu d'espoirs qu'il possédait déjà. Et avec un peu plus de culpabilité à continuer cette vie qui ne lui convenait pas, sous le toit de son amie d'enfance. Comme tous les soirs, sur le chemin du retour, il avait hésité à tout avouer. A lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un message de sa part, qu'il était là. Mais, comme tous les soirs, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Comme toutes les nuits, il s'était couché quand elle l'avait ordonné. Mais il ne s'était pas endormi. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les ronflements provenant du futon voisin, il ne pouvait simplement pas s'endormir avant elle. Comme toutes les nuits, il l'avait entendue ranger lentement son nécessaire à nettoyage et s'approcher du téléphone, puis se préparer pour la nuit dans sa chambre. Comme toutes les nuits, il l'avait entendue ouvrir la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il dormait pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Comme toutes les nuits, il avait fermé les yeux avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Quand elle avait refermé la porte, il avait poussé un discret soupir de soulagement. Mais comme toutes les nuits, en sachant qu'elle allait vérifier les mails de son portable, il avait regretté de ne pas lui avoir envoyé un message.

Comme d'habitude, alors qu'il se reposait, étendu mais les yeux ouverts, sachant que son amie était endormie, il se demanda si la journée suivante serait différente. Est-ce que demain, il oserait lui laisser un message ?

* * *

_C'était ma première participation à la Nuit d'écriture du FoF ... _  
_Je sais que c'est court, mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même un peu plu !_  
_Je suis ouverte aux commentaires, critiques, conseils ... N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton juste là pour me donner votre avis par review _


End file.
